Blind Date
by blinkie
Summary: Talia is waiting for her blind date at the local hangout when a stranger seats himself at her table. If only blind dates were as pleasant as this! TaliaGilbert fluff. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: My first Gilbert/Talia fic! I'm a big fan of the pairing. Anyone who has G/T fics, please let me know! There aren't so many G/T fics so this is for the fans. Fluff warning J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, and the characters mentioned.**

It had been set up by a mutual friend, Mariko. She had gushed that this guy was the "absolute perfect match" for her. Talia Gladys, jaded by countless disappointing experiences, had refused at first but Mariko had insisted and begged so much that she agreed, on the condition that Mariko tag along. In case he was just another loser she could dump him with Mariko, she had reasoned to herself. This is how Talia ended up sitting in a crowded popular café one afternoon in Aprilius City.

Talia and Mariko had agreed to meet at 3 PM. The clock over the counter read 3:10 PM, and no sign of Mariko yet. Annoyed, Talia pulled out her cellphone and dialed her friend's number, but all she got was the voicemail service.

"Mariko, just what time do you plan on coming?? I've been waiting _ten minutes_ already. If you're not here in the _next five minutes _I'm _lea_ving." She ended the call and threw her phone into her bag. Of all things she hated, it was tardiness! She made a little "tch" sound and flipped through the book she'd brought along. Just as she'd found the page she'd left, a voice spoke.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Irritated by the disturbance Talia looked up, about to give the intruder a piece of her mind, but her breath caught in her throat. Before her stood a well-dressed young man, quite possibly the most handsome she'd ever seen. He had dark piercing eyes set in a pale face framed by flowing jet-black hair that went past his shoulders. His lips were curved in a tentative smile.

"Miss?" he repeated, his smile faltering a bit.

Talia blinked. "Oh, sorry, no it isn't. You can take it." Flashing him a perfunctory smile, she dropped her eyes to her book. She heard the chair scrape on the floor, and was thoroughly surprised when he settled into the chair across her. She glanced up, eyebrows raised in question.

"Thanks," he said, missing the look completely. "I didn't know this place would be so packed this time of the afternoon." He fanned himself with the newspaper he held in one hand.

"Aren't you with someone?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She saw surprise in his face, which dissolved into realization.

"Oh, are you with someone? Pardon me." He stood. Alarmed, Talia stood as well, gesturing him to sit back down. He obliged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way. I thought you were borrowing the _chair_," she explained.

"No, I'm not with anyone. I'm actually waiting for someone," he smiled.

"Same here," she replied. There was a moment's silence before he pushed himself back from the table.

"I'm getting coffee. Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"Me? Oh no." Another automatic smile. "No coffee for me, thank you." The man inclined his head and left the table. Talia's eyes followed him and this time she really smiled. _Intriguing, _she thought. _And very handsome too_. _I wonder where he's from? _Before she could ponder these, she saw him turn. She immediately dropped her gaze and pretended to be engrossed in her book. A moment later, a steaming green mug of hot chocolate was laid in front of her. She looked up in surprise.

"For you," he said cheerily, and sipped his drink. "You said you didn't want coffee so I got you hot chocolate instead."

She was dumbfounded. She didn't expect to be taken literally. Her brows drew together in a slight frown. "You shouldn't have..."

He smiled. "It's to thank you for sharing your table."

Her mouth quirked up in a small smile. "It's not like I _own_ the table. It's not a big deal. And," she couldn't help but add, "I didn't share it. You sat yourself down."

The smile widened into a grin. "So I did. That's because you said the seat wasn't taken."

"Well I thought you're taking the seat to another table," she explained.

He looked around the packed café. "Uhm, _what_ table?" he joked. They both laughed.

"Ah, excuse my manners. I'm Gilbert." He held out his hand.

She grasped it briefly. "I'm Talia. It's nice to meet you, Gilbert." She wrapped her hands around her mug and they shared their drinks in silence.

_If only my blind dates were half as pleasant as this man_, she thought. Suddenly, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Talia! …Gilbert?" Her head whipped around and she saw Mariko hurrying towards her. Her brow creased. _Did she say 'Gilbert'? How does she know him…?_ She slowly turned her head towards the man she shared a table with, and saw him looking at her with an equally puzzled expression.

Then it clicked in her mind. _Could it be...?_

Mariko stopped at their table, trying to catch her breath. Confusion was etched on her face as she looked back and forth at them with wide eyes. "How do you two…do you _know_ each other?" she asked incredulously.

"Uhm, I guess we do, now?" Talia replied, giving Gilbert a wide-eyed look. "Is he…?

"Is she…?" Gilbert asked at the same time.

Mariko met their puzzled gazes for a moment longer, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is precious! I can't believe it!" she chortled, tears filling her eyes. "Truly u-unbelievable! Talia the ice queen actually sharing a table with a total stranger! This is a first!" She turned to Gilbert, wiping her eyes. "I'm surprised she hasn't given you the brush off yet!"

Talia's confusion dissolved into irritation, and she blushed, glaring at her friend. "Stop it, Mariko! You're late and you're still acting so silly!"

Gilbert smiled. "Oh, she was actually very pleasant from the start." He glanced at Talia, dropping her a conspiratorial wink.

Mariko's brows rose and her mouth opened in a long _O_, mocking disbelief, then she collapsed in giggles again. "I'm-I'm really sorry I'm late," she replied. "I got stuck in an elevator! I couldn't call you guys because there was no signal in there." She patted both of them on the head. "Not that I'm needed here anymore! You two've gotten things started already!" She blew Talia a kiss. "Don't scare him off honey! And Gil, don't worry, she's not gonna eat you. Oops that sounded so wrong. Ta ta!" Winking at them, she left the café. An uneasy silence settled over the table.

Gilbert turned to Talia. A small smile tugged his lips upward in a smile. "So you're the pretty lady she's been raving about to me. Are you really _that_ scary?"

She frowned, still embarrassed by what her friend said. "No I'm not! She's silly, don't listen to her."

He laughed. "Yes, she does have a tendency to exaggerate. But maybe I'll have a chance to find out that out, firsthand?" If Talia was not mistaken, there was the tiniest lift of hope in his voice.

He held out his hand once more, smiling openly. "Let's do this properly now. I'm Gilbert Dullindal, and I'm your date for today."

She stared at his hand, then giggled and shook it. "Talia Gladys. It's a pleasure to meet you." She pulled her hand away, but it was held fast. Her eyes met his, sharply, and was taken aback by the soft look in them. She dropped her gaze, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"It's my _entire_ pleasure to meet you, Talia." Her name on his lips sent ripples of pleasure up her spine.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and returned the smile, allowing him to hold her hand.

**-end-**

**Did you like it? Reviews appreciated! Thank you:)**


End file.
